


Back to Starling City

by MaryTagus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set after Season 3. Oliver and Felicity have settled after their road trip. But they have to come back to Starling City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fan fiction on the Arrow Fandom. I posted it on Tumblr (First chapter on the 07/23/2015, Second chapter on the 07/25/2015 and the third on 08/01/2015) but it really belongs in AO3

It was a joy to run on the beach that morning, all peace and quiet, the only sounds were the sea waves and his feet touching the sand.

The sun was rising, has is first rays came and touch the trees he was heading home.

It was hard to believe he now had a home to come to. In all the years since he found himself stranded on the Island it was a dream he didn't dare even to have, now it wasn't a dream it was real. Felicity was real; Felicity was everything he ever wanted even before he ever set his eyes on her.

Remembering her made him smile. She was probably still asleep. Even if she was an early riser he always beat her to it, Island habits die hard.

Taking the key out of his pocket he opened the door. The smell hit him first. Something was burning, he run to the kitchen and there was a sight he didn't expect. Felicity still in her robe, her hair wet, was throwing something in the trash can.

“What happen?”

Turning fast like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar Felicity looked at Oliver. Clearly she didn't expect him to get home so soon.

“I'm cooking breakfast. Got distracted and burned the toasts, I'll just make some more.”

Oliver managed, with some effort, not to smile.

“I've made the eggs already”

The need to make an effort not to smile stopped once he saw the yellow-i mash she called eggs, all the want to smile vanished. They couldn't possibly eat that. He had to think fast.

“I was thinking on taking you out for breakfast. We need supplies and … I can hardly take you out to dinner but breakfast I can manage.”

Felicity looked suspicious and for a brief moment Oliver thought she was going to argue about how they shouldn’t spend money on just breakfast.

“Okay, I'll get ready then”

“Good, I'm going to take a shower, get dressed and we will go.”

In the bathroom, has he got out of the shower he reached for his favorite towel. It was a surprise to find the towel was right there, normally Felicity would wear it whenever it was there, today she hadn’t.

What the Hell was going on? First she got up earlier than usual, she cooked him breakfast (tried was more accurate) , she accept his proposal to go out and eat which she never had agreed to before and now she had left the favorite towel for him to use? Something was up, he suspect, but he had one last test he could make just to be sure.

Felicity walked in the bedroom to find his favorite towel, recently used, on the bed on her side, she hated he did that, the bed would get wet. She sighed slightly, pick up the towel and got it into the laundry basket.

Through the mirror Oliver was watching every move, he knew she hated he left the towel, all wet, on the bed, he was expecting to be called up, the fact she didn't say a word while handling the matter was a confirmation, something was definitely up.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”

“Felicity… I know you have something to tell me so tell me.”

Oliver knew her so well, she was handling things in order for it to go smoothly but now… she had no choice but tell him

“My assistant called…”

“Your assistant?” Oliver was puzzled

“Oh right, ex-assistant, from Palmer Technologies.”

“What did Dr. Palmer got himself into now? And… why is he calling you?”

“God Oliver you could be a fortune teller.”

“Stop stalling Felicity”

“Well Ray kinda disappeared, nobody knows where he his.”

“So they should call the Police.”

“Well there’s kinda more… I need to go back to Starling City and Palmer Technologies”

“Why? Because Dr. Palmer disappeared? I'm sure everybody is looking in SC and all over everywhere else, I understand he was you’re …”

“Oliver stop right there we did agreed I wouldn't bring up your previous hmmm “special friends" and you wouldn't bring up mine.”

“Your right, nevertheless I fail to see the point of us getting back to SC.”

Felicity’s heart just melt right then and there. The natural way Oliver said that, they were one; if she went back he would to.

“Well that’s the other bit of information. Ray transferred Palmer Technologies to me.”

“He did what? How the hell did he do that without your consent?”

Felicity started babbling an explanation.

“Did you sign something just because Palmer asked you to and didn't read it?”

The babble finished immediately.

“Yes.”

He was upset, how could she trust Palmer so completely, he could have had her sign anything and she would do it, without even seeing what it was. He needed to take a break from this conversation; just a small amount of time would be enough.

Felicity followed Oliver as he moved to the kitchen.

“I trusted him he was my … he is my friend. He said the paper was business related.”

After drinking a glass of water, more calm, he remember that was one of the reasons he loved her, she trusted her friends, that they would do the right thing always, he knew the World wasn’t like that. Felicity was more precious because she was.

“He did not lie.”

Felicity gently touched his face 

“Forgive me?”

Oliver pulled her into his arms holding her close and kissing her gently.

“We better start packing. I’ll call Thea.”


	2. Back to Starling City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Starling Oliver and Felicity have to deal with being out of their private bubble and into the day-to-day life.

This last week had been hectic. Now alone in this empty apartment Oliver contemplated how things had change so fast.

It was hard to believe that only 5 days ago they were far away for Starling City and now they were back. He hardly saw Felicity anymore has she was busy at Palmer Tech, Palmer was still missing, and all Police force and even Diggle, Thea and Laurel were searching for him, even Barry and Star Labs were checking around Central City.

Oliver looked around him to all the boxes. It was amazing how much they manage to accumulate these last months. The day before they just finish tidying up the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen and only the minimum necessary for them to eat and sleep, not that much sleep had occurred, he thought with a smile, they had embark on the “new bed testing” Felicity proposed.

It was time to unbox the rest of their stuff and finish the move completely, for now it was as easy to think they were arriving or leaving, they needed a stable definitive home.

The first time they moved together it was a cheap one bedroom lost in the middle of nowhere with almost no baggage, now they had some things, all of them with their unique history and special meaning. He was surprised to find he loved these little mementos, after years he just wanted to forget, now he liked being surrounded with memories of the happy days, it was a way for him to believe it was real, especially when, like now, Felicity wasn't with him.

Coming to Starling wasn’t easy for him, a lot of bad memories, things were worst for during the five months away he and Felicity were always together and now…

Opening a box he saw the picture of both of them, happy, on top of a mountain. He remembered how proud Felicity was about managing to get up there, his smile on the photo was genuine for he was not only happy but laughing at her reaction of achievement when he almost had to carry her all the way up.

That foto deserved a center spot in the living room.

Under this photo there was another happy one but one that brought pain. It was the cropped photo from Diggle and Lyla marriage, he and Dig, bestman and groom, both happy. Diggle and their friendship were a loose end that had to be addressed.

He saw Dig back at Thea’s after he and Felicity got back, they talked for a while. Normal friendly talk but he could feel the underlining, the unresolved issues under the surface.

Oliver put the photo right next to the one of Felicity. It was only missing a photo of Thea to make this a complete set.

Oliver got back into the box getting out the next frame.

The person that looked at him through the photo was a complete stranger. The one next to him was his father, the stranger was a long haired version of Oliver himself, and he was looking straight at him.

Oliver felt totally at lost when he tried to understand this version of himself, his wants and purpose in life were a complete mystery, in a way he was glad he wasn't that guy anymore.

The mobile phone awake him from his thought’s. With a smile on his face he pick up the phone

“Speedy. What’s up”

“Can you come to Verdant? I need to talk to you”

Thea’s voice was riddle with concern

“Yah. Are you OK?”

“I'm fine, but we need to talk.”

“I'll be right there”

It was the first time he went back to the Foundry since he arrived back in Starling, everything looked exactly as before but things couldn't be more different, the basement was now just a storage for Verdant, The Arrow was no more, has was his lair. Oliver was happy, he made his decision, Thea, Dig and Laurel were protecting the city and has far has he could tell they were doing a good job.

Inside Thea had changed some bit’s and pieces of the Verdant decor but not much else was different.

“Thea”

He would never get over totally melting when Thea run in to his arms and hold him like this.

“Thanks for coming, Ollie”

“If it’s you asking I come, no questions asked. What’s up?”

“We need your help.”

“We? You mean…”

“Yes. There’s something we can't tackle without help. Your help.”

He had to sit

“Thea, I'm out and you three are doing great, trust me.”

“Damian Darhk his in town and is not alone.”

That was unexpected, Damian Darhk feel in the category of terribly dangerous, Thea was right they needed help, but his help was probably being overestimated, his help wouldn't be enough.

He knew Damian had been in Starling City before but, at the time, nobody really had the time to investigate the why he was in the city. Turns out he was starting to make his move to take SC.

“Does Malcom know about this?”

“Well…we are barely in touch anymore.”

“He needs to know Thea.”

Merlyn help and even the LoA help that would be more on the level of the help Thea needed to face Darhk.

“And we… I need to know if you are going to help. Ollie… please?”

She was good she was really good.

Back at Palmer Tech Felicity was going over all the data recovered from Ray’s Lab after the accident she could put her hands on. Something was off, the Lab exploded but why? There wasn't anything over on the data that would explain that, she was analyzing the logs to check what was Ray doing on the final moments before the destruction, maybe that could provide na some clue to where Ray was and what had happen.

“Hi”

Oliver was just standing in front of her.

“How… have you been there long.”

“No, not long”

He was lying, she was so adorable while concentrating on something he was elated as soon has he got in to her office. He stopped just taking her in and enjoying just looking at her without her noticing.

“Would you have lunch with me?”

“Now?”

She was hungry but she was sure she was close to a possible lead.

“I need to talk to you, Felicity”

“Okay, something wrong?” *picking up her bag and joining Oliver*

“Nothing we can’t handle. Big Belly’s?”

“Yes. I thought you never ask I missed SC Big Belly’s.”

He needed her sitting down to tell her about his conversation with Thea, he needed Felicity on board he wouldn't do it any other way.


	3. Deciding to go back to saving Starling City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only Oliver is back in Starling also his former team need's his help. Would he go back to fighting crime?

She loved motorcycle rides with Oliver. She remembered the first ride, when they arrived back in Starling City and Oliver went to get his precious motorcycle from Thea’s

“Lets go for a ride. Both of us.”

Alarm bells all around

“I… Not sure I want to”

“Why? Are you scared?”

Oliver took her arms and made her look at him

“I wont let anything happen to you Felicity.”

“I know that, I trust you, but… I’ve never”

“Never?!?” she felt his smile “A first, then we really have to do it. Your first. Our first”

“Stop… Okay, okay I’ll go”

“And you are going to love it”

Oliver was right she had loved it as she was loving it now. The wind on her skin, her arms tight around Oliver, the synchronized movements of both their bodies. If their were going home she would made sure this ride would finish like the last, back then they would have eventually had gotten to their bed, if they had one already has it was the floor and suffice, this time their destiny was Belly Burger’s and something was troubling Oliver.

The ride to Belly’s was a short one and she found herself with a burger in hand before she knew it.

She loved the burger and fries at Belly’s, which included a more then fair amount of grease and salt. A smile crossed her face as she enjoyed the first bite.

Felicity keeped the conversation light for it was clear Oliver had something on his mind. She watched has he struggled on how to start the conversation. She was calm, nothing Oliver had to say would be worse then anything they went trough all last year, except him leaving her and being that they were both too happy for that to happen she wasn’t all that worried. Her mind drifted to last night dinner and bed, they made love until that morning and, come to think of it, burger was the last thing on her mind right now…

“Thea called.”

Felicity struggled to get off the deliciously sweet and sexy haze she gotten herself into and in to Oliver’s words.

“Oh. His she alright?”

“Yes. She asked me to go back, they need me.”

Enough was said Felicity felt her heart jump, she missed helping people. Even thou she missed that part of her life she never said anything to Oliver about it, she knew he made a decision, he had chosen her and their life together, they were happy, she loved him and couldn’t lose him, she couldn’t go back to the time where he was certain he could only be with her or save the city and never both. It would destroy her if he left and so she struggled for Oliver not to take notice of this small void in her heart, her wish to help save Starling City.

“And what did you tell her?”

Oliver was always amazed with Felicity ability to neglect all unimportant details and focus on what was important.

“Nothing”

“Oh?”

It was Thea asking, Oliver always did what she asked.

“I’m going to get back to her after we decide what to do.”

So this was the reason for all his angst.

“Do you want to go back?”

“I’m happy Felicity exactly as we are. And I can’t be The Arrow anymore even if the situation is as bad as it is.”

She could perceive the conflict inside Oliver, he wanted to help them but he wanted to keep having the life they had now.

“Oliver we will still be happy even if we’re spending the night’s saving the city, well… Maybe just part of the night’s. This last months have been Heaven on Earth for me… For us * smile *… We are now back to Starling and day to day things are coming our way. A big part of our day to day was the time we spent back in the Lair saving the city. Call me terribly emotional but if it wasn’t for that part of your day to day you would never have walked in the IT Department that day, and we probably would never meet.”

“We would have meet, eventually, for I’ve see you before that day. Back when I came to SC when I was supposed to be on the island and I was curious about you.”

“You did?” this was a surprise he never told her about this before.

“You said I was cute * smile * even though I was dead. As it turns out I was very much alive and eavesdropping while hiding.”

“Oh… I babbled a lot back then.”

“And your babble is one of your perks I hold most dear to my heart.

But I do see your point about going back and help Thea, if you go back with me.”

Felicity’s face light up, to Oliver’s delight, and immediately his angst was gone.

“You are stuck with me, my love, come Heaven or Hell or anything else they send our way I will be by your side as long as you want me to.”

The fact it was one of the rare moments Felicity called him “my love” in public made Oliver smile but the fact he knew Felicity already had been trough Hell with him and was willing to go through it again just for him filled his heart with love.

“I will always want you to, Felicity.”

He needed her in a less public setting.

“Let’s go home. We will call Thea from there.”

“Let’s…”


	4. New Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Oliver and Felicity decided to help the team and go back to crime fighting. Cisco and Caitlyn decide to offer them some gifts.

Felicity had finally found out what happen to Ray. He was atom size. Where he was nobody knew but she figured he should be still at the Lab.

His size would make it impossible to walk great distances, he could fly though but she was counting on Ray to also be working to get back to regular human size. In order to do that he had to be close to the lab.

She had Palmer Tech experts combing all lab area with especial equipment. They had to find Ray before something could be done to get him back.

Felicity just wish he had survived. She was keeping her hopes up, she had to, if Felicity ceased to hope all Palmer Tech employees would too. Oliver had tought her that.

The phone interrupted her train of thoughts.

“Felicity Smoak.”

"Hi, Felicity. It's Cisco.”

It was impressive the way Cisco always sounded happy.

“Hi, Cisco. How is everybody at Star Labs?”

“Recovering, slowly. Hey Barry told us the Arrow is getting back.”

Oliver was not going to like this, Felicity thought.

“So I've been working on something. You think he would enjoy a new suit?”

Well Oliver needed to conceal his identity and The Arrow custom was out of the question.

“Cisco, could you send me the drawings and specs?”

“Hey I can even send you a picture.”

He was so excited Felicity had to laugh

“Okay. Send me the pictures and the specs.”

She trusted Cisco but she wasn't letting Oliver go face criminals without checking all the security measures installed in the suit and, if needed, upgrade them.

She analysed all specifications, Cisco had been thorough the safety measures installed were perfect. Felicity had just conflicted feelings about the lack of sleeve on Oliver's arms. For one she would love to have some skin to touch when in the lair but, on the other hand, it made the area vulnerable in a fight.

All things considered she decided to present Cisco's and Star Labs offer to Oliver.

 

“Thea, this is amazing.”

It was Oliver's first time in the new lair and he was impressed.

“Star Labs helped. Caitlyn has sent a bunch of boxes to Felicity. They are all there waiting for her. We decided not to touch them.”

“Good thinking.” Oliver had learned the hard way how Felicity loved her computers when, one day he mindlessly set her tablet in the sand. “Oliver what are you doing?” she dropped the bag with their food and immediately pick up the tablet from the sand. Cleaning it up and checking for and invisible grain of sand inside every crack and indentation. “Computers and sand don't mix, Oliver.” Neither did their food but they had to eat it anyway.

“We figured she would want to set them herself. Welcome Oliver.”

Diggle and Lyla had come in without Oliver noticing. The two man shook hands. It was still hard on Diggle to be working with Oliver.

“Thank you, Diggle. Lyla”

Lyla embraced him. She whispered “It will be okay, Oliver.”

“Welcome to this new and improved lair. When will Felicity come?”

“I'm going to get her at Palmer Tech.” he checked his watch “in fact I'm already late.”

 

Felicity was waiting for Oliver. She didn't know what was going both to be his reaction to the new suit and to Barry talking about is come back without permission.

Oliver knew something was up the minute he walked in her office, she wasn't working she was just waiting, looking at the door.

“Felicity, what's up?”

“Cisco called.”

“I figured has much as Caitlyn as filled the new lair with boxes, all for you.”

Her eyes sparkling with glee

“She did?”

He kissed her softly and sat down.

“You are amazing. I have a feeling you would prefer a computer to a diamond neckless.”

“I would. What's the use having a diamond neckless. But in fact Cisco didn't call for that.”

She took a breath and decided to show him.

“Cisco, design this for you.” She turned the screen to him “I've analyzed the specs and it has a lot of improvements on the old Arrow suit. The only doubt I have are the sleeves.”

Oliver was quiet, too quiet.

“Why did he do this?”

“Barry told him the Arrow was back and he figured you would need some identity concealment. And he his right, Oliver, you do. Besides you will be safer using this suit than you were with the Arrow suit.”

“Barry told him?”

“Yes”

It was a fact he needed a new suit. Now, with Felicity, he wanted to be as safe as possible in a fight and Cisco was the best guy to developed it. He had already made his decision but...

“What about the sleeves? Or lack their of?”

“Well I'm conflicted about them. I think they are unsafe but for personal reasons I like them.” She smiled, a coy smile.

Oliver had to laugh.

“Call Cisco. Tell him I will wear the suit if he can build it.”

“Oh, he already did. In fact I would guess that, in the middle of all the boxes addressed to me there's one addressed to you.”

Felicity was right and while she open all her boxes like they were gift's and install her system, Oliver opened his box like it was a gift and got into the new suit.

He figure he look awesome and a look at Felicity stare he could she totally agree with him.


	5. Green Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes Felicity prioritize between him and computers. And Green Arrow is chosen as Oliver's alter-ego name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a word of caution my night muse is slut-y so this has Explicit Sex part.

The team had left for the night and still Felicity was in her own little computer's paradise. Oliver had been making arrow's for a few hours but it had been a while since he considered he had made enough and was just appreciating Felicity.

 

Her face was that of a woman completely overwhelmed with happiness, on her own paradise. She was flushed and ecstatic and totally oblivious he was watching her. Bending, kneeling, stretching, she was totally oblivious to what she was doing to him.

 

“Felicity...” his voice was roughed “... are you going to take much longer?”

 

She hardly look at him has she answer “Don't think so, just have to plug this in here...” And once more she bent over the table stretching to reach some unseen plug behind the computer tower. He could see her upper thighs and a slight glimpse of lace from her panties.

 

He moaned, this was too much for him to bear.

 

Before he even knew what he was doing his mouth was kissing her thighs and his hands were taking her panties apart.

 

Felicity gasped with the surprise attack which just made Oliver more determined. He wasn't gentle, he couldn't be, not this time. His mouth was devouring her avidly. His tong inside her. Felt so good.

 

Felicity didn't know what had ticked him off but right this moment she really didn't care, she was lost on the first's waves of the orgasm that was building inside of her.

 

Oliver suddenly stopped. She moaned with his absence but she knew he would stop there, he couldn't and she wouldn't allow him to. She turned to face him.

 

“You know how much time I have been watching you?”

 

Puzzled she look in to his eyes.

 

“I'm here seeing you moving teasing me unknowingly. Waiting for you to notice me, staring and, guess what, you really wouldn't have noticed, would you?”

 

She bit her lower lip. He was right but she would never admit it.

 

“I would have noticed you, Oliver... eventually. But these computers are amazing.”

 

Oliver stood between her legs. He just pulled them to his waist pushing her gently until she lay down, her back against the table top while his arms were against her sides and his hands grabbed the same table top.

 

“Oh. So it's me against the computer's? Shall we see who wins?”

 

She swallowed audibly. He just smile a wicked little smile.

 

“Oliver...”

 

She felt him filling her in one fast stroke. She grabbed the bare part of his arms, hard, as he got out of her only to fill her again harder and deeper. He keep the rhythm going at the same slow pace until she started to quiver, then he increased the rhythm . Felicity was afraid this orgasm would rip her apart. She could only feel the deep strokes and the skin under her hands.

 

He loved seeing her like this, lost to all things except him. He watched as every stroke of his cock deep inside of her got her closer to orgasm. In that moment he was sure there was only him, he reveled in knowing he was the one that was doing this to her.

 

A deep cry came out of Felicity as she reached orgasm “Oliver”

 

He pulled her to him but she could only feel the roughness of his suit touching her skin so her hands on his arms and his cock inside her were the only points of physical contact.

 

Has he reached his own orgasm he got even deeper emptying himself inside her.

 

He hold her until he felt her heartbeat in normal levels and got out of her.

 

Felicity was the first to talk “I think you settled that question.”

 

He laugh “Good. Now can we please go home?”

 

Has they left she look at the computers and the table. It was definitely settle has she would never again forget what happen over that table. For the first time Oliver had lost control, this time he didn't wait to see if she wanted it he just took what he needed. She smiled to herself.

 

“By the way, Oliver, I'm now totally in favor of the sleeveless look”

 

Oliver laugh and kiss her “I knew you would like it, eventually.”

 

The next morning Felicity got to Palmer Tech a bit later than usual. They had finally found Ray but now they were facing communication issues. He was too small so his voice was too low for the words to be understood.

 

Has the experts worked on a solution Felicity called Star Labs over in Central City.

 

“Cisco, it's Felicity.”

 

“Hi. Caitlyn is asking if you liked her gift.”

 

“Tell her I loved it.”

 

“What about my gift? Did he like it?”

 

“He did. He wore it all evening. Testing the level of adjustment to his body and body movements.” she blushed a little and was happy she didn't decide to talk with Cisco online, with image.

 

“Did he still like it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“YES.” She heard a single clap. She imagine Cisco and Caitlyn “high fiving”

“So he's going to use it?”

 

“I think he will, Cisco. Thank you.”

 

“You are most welcome, Felicity.”

 

After getting updated about Star Labs news and update Cisco with Palmer Tech news. She hung up.

 

“Cisco?” Oliver was standing at the door

 

“Yes.”

 

“So you told him how great the suit is. All the tests it went trough? For the sake of science I think it's relevant.” he sat down in front of her

 

“Oliver...”

 

Her embarrassed face made him laugh.

 

“Moving on, for now. Thea called they have a lead on Damian Darkh guns supplier and they need us at the lair.”

 

“Give me just a minute.”

 

The Ducatti, he brought the Ducatti, she couldn't believe it.

 

“Oliver, you know what happens when you take me bike ridding.”

 

He just smiled openly at her, she could almost see the fire burning in his eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing. Has they ride to the lair she was thinking she was going to have a hard long night at the lair, hot and bothered by the bike ride, sitting at the computer table where they had sex the night before and watching him in the new Arrow suit.

 

Once they stopped she remembered a question that was troubling her since the morning “Oliver, if you can't be the Arrow anymore what would we call you?”

 

“I thought about that. What do you think about Green Arrow?”

 

“Green Arrow... I think it's perfect.”

 

“Green Arrow it is then.”

 

Inside Felicity sat in her chair and typed rapidly in one of the computers, something happen that made her smile. Unlike the night before he didn't felt bothered about this world that didn't include him.

 

And when he saw the way she looked at him when he got into the Green Arrow suit, despite the amazing computers in front of her, he knew that, for Felicity, there was no world that didn't include him, at least not anymore.

 


End file.
